


Howlin For You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Living In A Country Song [15]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anniversary, Banter, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Bubble Bath, Community: comment_fic, Cowgirl Position, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl In Love, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Kink Meme, Lube, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Riding, Romance, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, Timestamp, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Daryl have five days without Hunter and they take advantage of them in the best ways possible.





	1. Bathtub Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Happy November :). This will be updated weekly and it was written in honor of November being Daryl/Avery's first anniversary in my fic universe for them :)
> 
> Written for this prompt on comment_fic: any, Any/any, five kinks
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson/The Walking Dead. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "He's really making sure we have a very protected sex life now days."

November 22, 2013

"Do you really think he's okay with Merle for five days?" Avery asked as she turned to look at Daryl curiously as he drove them back to their trailer.

They had just dropped Hunter off at Merle's place, somewhere he would be for the next five days as Merle had wanted to give them five days together alone without their child. Five days that started today, on their anniversary.

It was also an offer that Avery had debated over so many times and one she wasn't so sure on, even after dropping him off at Merle's.

"He'll be fine," Daryl spoke as he turned to look at Avery with a smile. "I may have threatened Merle with a crossbow yesterday. Told him if he fucked up while he had my child he was getting an arrow through his dick."

Avery laughed at that, her nerves easing some.

"Really?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. Finding the image of Daryl literally holding a crossbow on Merle both amusing and kind of hot at the same time.

"Would I lie about that?" Daryl asked as he looked over at her curiously and Avery shook her head no. "Anyway I needed him to know I was honest about him fucking up while he had our son," he sighed softly. "I don't know what I'd do if he did something and god forbid..." he trailed off and Avery knew what he meant.

If Merle did something and Hunter got seriously hurt somehow. 

Looking down at her lap Avery shrugged, "I think personally he just wants experience," she admitted before looking back up. "Think your brother just wants to know what it's like to be a dad and have a baby."

"Think he also only wants us to have one baby though," Daryl added on with a laugh. "Handed me five condoms before we left..after you had already came out to the truck."

"He also gave you a condom before Taylor's wedding too when we stayed at the hotel," Avery laughed again as she shook her head. "He's really making sure we have a very protected sex life now days."

"If only he had been there at Jessica's wedding then," Daryl said as he shook his head.

Making a face at that, Avery shook her own head, "No, I'm kind of glad he wasn't. If he had been for that we wouldn't have Hunter and we wouldn't have fallen in love with each other while I was pregnant," she spoke as she smiled softly. "I wouldn't trade that night for the world cause I got a wonderful husband out of it and a baby I love beyond words."

"I don't think I would either if I'm honest," Daryl spoke and Avery turned to face him watching as a blush coated his cheeks now. "I kind of like having a wife and a kid."

Avery couldn't help the laugh she let out as he finally pulled into the driveway beside their trailer, "Aren't you just enjoying the domesticated life," she teased as she unbuckled her seat belt and moved in closer to him, leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Who knew Daryl Dixon would take so well to being married with a baby?"

"Shut up," Daryl groaned out as he unbuckled as well, turning to face her which made their faces mere inches apart. "It's all because of you though," he explained as he locked eyes with her. "Got the best damn patience of anyone around to want to deal with me. To love me like you do," he finished before leaning in to kiss her on the lips and Avery kissed him back, letting her hand go to rest on his cheek softly.

It wasn't a rushed kiss nor was it really slow. It was more in the middle and it was one Avery liked. Liked that Daryl had initiated it too because sometimes stuff like that was still hard for him to do.

Pulling away from the kiss eventually though, Avery looked at Daryl with a tiny smirk, "So remind me of our child free plans tonight?" she asked as she kept her face inches from him. "Just need a reminder of all the things we're going to do."

"Woman," Daryl sighed as he rolled his eyes but he made no effort to move away. "You know exactly what we have planned, you just want to make sure I remember it all."

"Maybe," Avery blushed as she moved her hand from his cheek and shrugged. "Just want to make sure your brain is working is all."

Daryl rolled his eyes at that before leaning in to kiss Avery again and Avery half suspected that this kiss was just to shut her up. It was something he did do on occasion when he wanted her to shut up for a bit and usually she didn't get mad because in the end she'd take any excuse to kiss her husband.

When he pulled away finally though she looked at him expectantly, now expecting him to tell her what they had planned tonight.

"Fine," Daryl sighed again as he shook his head. "First we're going to dinner and a movie and then after, I'm going to take you out to that ice cream place for dessert because thanks to Beth raving about it last week you've been craving their strawberry ice cream. Then when we come home we're going to take a bath together because you're a romantic movie sap who likes to do romantic shit."

Laughing at Daryl's explanation of what they had planned she playfully swatted his chest at his last words, "But I'm sure you'll like the bath we take together," she whispered her voice going a bit seductive. "You and me naked together in a bath tub full of bubbles. No clothes...nothing but the water and the bubbles and I can think of a lot of things we could do in there," she winked slightly before leaning in to leave a light peck on his cheek.

"Now come on and get out of the truck so we can start getting ready for our night out," she said as she pulled away and again she heard Daryl groan but she was sure it was for other reasons, like the images she had just put in his head.

***

"I think I'm full just from the ice cream alone," Avery sighed out as she walked inside the trailer behind Daryl a few hours later.

Their night out for their anniversary had been a success or at least it had been in her eyes and a part of her hoped every anniversary with him was like that.

"Also tired too," she finished as she slipped her shoes off and sat down on the couch, feeling a bit exhausted now.

It wasn't the same kind of tired as she felt after a full day of watching Hunter but it was still a certain kind of tired. 

Daryl stayed silent as he sat down beside her with a broody look on his face. A look that Avery knew meant he was thinking about something and stewing and it was never good when Daryl stewed.

"What is it babe?" Avery asked finally as she moved a bit closer to Daryl on the couch, leaving a light kiss on his cheek. "You're going all broody on me."

"I'm not broody," Daryl said though his tone was kind of harsh with her which made her move away some and he must have realized his mistake because he blushed and turned to look at her just as fast as she had moved away.

"I'm sorry," Daryl apologized in her silence. "I just...maybe I was kind of looking forward to that bathtub sex after all those images you left in my head earlier," he confessed as his voice went softer and the blush on his cheeks grew. "Been wanting you all night woman."

Avery paused at Daryl's words almost a bit taken aback by them but finally a tiny smirk played on her lips.

"You thought I didn't want to have sex with you just because I was tired?" she asked her voice all teasing as she leaned into him again, their faces merely inches apart now. "Is that what got you all broody on me baby?"

Daryl rolled his eyes at her words, "Shut up," he sighed as his blush still grew under her teasing. "Just shut up," he said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips and again Avery knew it was to shut her up just like it had been earlier in the day too.

Which again she didn't mind because she would take any excuse to kiss her husband that she could get.

"You know we can still do that bath even if I'm tired," she told him as she pulled away from the kiss though she stayed close to him. Liking the feeling of just being near him.

Being so close to the man she swore she always fell more in love with as each day passed.

"Is that so?" Daryl asked as he raised an eyebrow like he was genuinely surprised that she'd want too and it struck Avery some that even after a year of marriage he still wasn't used to her being selfless when it came to him.

Probably because no one else had done it much for him.

Nodding her head Avery leaned in to peck his lips, "Very much so," she said as she stood from the couch slowly, reaching her hand out for him which he took and once he had she pulled him up off the couch.

Though even once he was standing she kept a hold of his hand as she lead him down the hallway to their bathroom and it was only in the bathroom where she dropped his hand, turning the light on as she stepped inside and once Daryl was in the room she heard him shut the door.

"I mean if you're tired we can just go to bed," Daryl said as Avery walked to the bathtub, bending down long enough to put the stopper in and turn on the water. "We don't have to have sex just because I was looking forward to it."

Shaking her head Avery poured some of the bubble bath stuff Jessica had given her as a birthday gift into the water, watching as the water soon became bubbly and foamy and before it could get too high, Avery turned the water off.

Turning to face Daryl after she had done so she sighed, "But I want too as well even if I am tired," she told him as she began to strip out of her clothes. "I want you and I want this bath and I can't see a better way of relaxing even if I am tired," she defended once she had finished undressing and she walked to where he was.

Making it to him she slowly let her hands go to the hem of the shirt he had on, pushing it up slightly and once it was high enough she smirked when he lifted his arms so she could take it off him. Which she did eagerly because she really wanted him naked and in that tub with her.

"I love you," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him as he undid his jeans quickly. "So fucking much," she sighed as she pulled away from the kiss and turned to walk to the tub.

Getting in she got on the side that had the faucet and again she sighed this time out of content at how nice and relaxing the water felt.

Though her gaze stayed on Daryl who had finished undressing, his cock already half hard more than likely from the anticipation of what was to come.

"I love you too Avery," Daryl told her as he got into the tub on the opposite side, facing her.

Smirking once he was in the tub, Avery moved up slowly so that she was straddling his hips, her arms going around his neck.

"How much do you love me?" she asked him as she moved in to leave a light kiss on his neck, her lips slowly working their way up his jaw. "Want you to tell me how much you love me."

Daryl sighed at her words, Avery felt his hands resting on her hips, "You know I suck at words," he spoke a moaning coming out of his mouth as her lips reached his earlobe which she nipped at playfully.

"I know but I still like when you use them," Avery whispered into his ear. "It's kind of a weird turn on for me when you express yourself and let me inside of places that no one else gets to see."

"You're just weird in general," Daryl told her which made Avery laugh before nipping at his ear again which earned her a moan. "But I love you a lot woman. Even if you are weird, even if you make my life complicated. It's the good kind."

Smiling Avery let her lips move back down to his neck, again getting moans out of him, "And you wouldn't trade me for the world?" she asked on his skin softly, wanting to hear him say that. Wanted to know he was as committed as she was.

Though she already knew it in a lot of ways it did help to have confirmation of it.

"I wouldn't think of it," Daryl spoke so softly as his hands which were still on her waist moved up some and Avery felt a shiver run down her spine.

Slowly she lifted her head as she leaned in to kiss Daryl on the lips and during the kiss she moved herself down on him, a moan coming out as she felt him fill her up.

"Same," she muttered into his mouth letting him know that she too wouldn't trade him for the world.

No matter what anyone still thought of them as a couple or their marriage. Today marked a year of them being married and Avery knew she was just as committed to the marriage as the day she stood at the altar and became his wife.

After saying that though both Avery and Daryl fell silent as they continued to kiss. A kiss that was slow and one in which Avery slowly began to move on him during it.

The only sounds filling the bathroom being the water moving around them as they began to move together at a slow pace as well as the tiny moans both let out every now and then.

It was a nice moment too, one they didn't do often. Being slow or even that quite like this during sex. But Avery found she liked it just the same. Maybe even made her feel a bit closer to Daryl, like they were connecting on another level right now.

Just interested in each other and not how fast it took them to get off during sex.

Though before Avery knew it she could feel herself getting close and she started to move a bit faster on him, feeling his nails digging into her skin and she knew she'd probably have indention's for a bit after.

"You close too?" Avery asked into his mouth as she pulled away from the kiss and looked into Daryl's eyes, seeing even with the hooded stare that he was giving her just how much lust he had in them.

"Mhmm," Daryl muttered out his nails going a bit deeper into her skin and Avery was pretty sure the mhmm was all she was going to get from him word wise.

Tonight was going to be one of those nights where he just wasn't talkative during sex. Not that she minded because most other nights he did let her know how much he wanted things and how good she made him feel so tonight she'd take his quietness.

She'd let him have it just like the nights when he let her have silent moments too. Because somehow in the end Avery was sure they did balance each other out pretty well.

As her orgasm finally hit, Avery let her head fall back slightly as a moan came out of her mouth and she kept her hips moving at least until she felt Daryl finally reach his own end and once she had she slowed her movements until coming to a stop.

Her head soon going to bury in his neck as they came down from their sex high.

"I love you Avery," Daryl spoke softly as his hands slowly went to massaging Avery's back. "I hope you know that every single day. Pretty sure I fall more in love with you."

Smiling at his words, Avery again lifted her head as she looked into his eyes, her hands going to rest on his cheeks. "I do," she nodded as her smile grew and she leaned in to kiss him once more. "I really really do," she said as she pulled away from the kiss, slowly moving off him now.

"Good," Daryl muttered as he returned her smile. "Now can we please get out of the tub. The water's getting cold and I don't need my dick shrinking."

Laughing Avery nodded her head as she moved to stand up, getting out of the tub.

"If you insist," she teased him as she reached for a towel to dry off with. "Wouldn't want your poor dick to shrink."

"Fuck you Avie," Daryl teased as he slipped out and instead of saying anything back Avery just bit her lip as she watched him bend over to take the stopper out of the bath tub.

Yeah, she was pretty sure he'd fuck her again. After all they did have four more days without Hunter.

"I can feel you staring," Daryl spoke as he turned to face her, a smirk on his lips as he reached for a towel. 

Avery only shrugged as she gave him a wink, "I was just enjoying the nice view," she replied trying to sound innocent even if she was anything but. 

Daryl only snorted a laugh as he wrapped the towel around his waist, "Whatever you say baby," he sighed as he brushed past her to walk to the door where he quickly exited. "Don't take too long getting in the bedroom. You were oh so tired earlier," he called out a hint of teasing in his tone.

Rolling her eyes, Avery soon followed after him a slight anticipation building inside of her for what else they could do together with their four remaining days.


	2. Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Wouldn't have minded eating next to a naked man," she shrugged as she watched him get to the drawer to get a clean pair of his underwear.

November 23, 2013

Waking up the next morning as the sun came through the bedroom window, Avery slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at Daryl who was still asleep beside her. Soft snores coming from him and she couldn't help but smile as she remembered last night and their bathtub sex.

As well as remembering that Hunter was with Merle still and would be for a few more days and maybe at some point today she could convince Daryl to let her go and see her son. Who she missed and was still worried about. Even if she kind of was starting to like this time with just her husband.

Something they had never really got much of after first being married because Hunter had came almost two months later and while she didn't regret him she did regret all the time they never got to have as just them.

Leaning a bit closer to Daryl she left a light kiss on his cheek not even the least bit surprised when he didn't stir because he truly could sleep through everything and after she had done that she slipped out of bed.

Feeling a shiver run down her spine because both she and Daryl had went to bed naked last night after another round of sex once they had made it to their bedroom in just their towels.

It had been spontaneous and not at all planned but very nice even if waking up cold wasn't so nice.

Holding her arms over her breast as she walked to the dresser, Avery slowly opened it as she took out an old t-shirt of Daryl's from her pajama drawer as well as a clean pair of panties. Putting both on quickly before exiting the room.

Making her way into the kitchen where she soon rummaged about as she found ingredients to make omelettes. Wanting to surprise her husband with breakfast for two in bed.

Though she really hoped he stayed asleep long enough for her to make everything. Otherwise her surprise for him would be ruined.

***

Finishing the second omelette Avery quickly put it on a plate and then she slowly put that plate on the same tray as the first.

Grabbing two forks after that she then worked to fix glasses of orange juice which she also put on the tray and once everything was done she picked the tray up and began the walk down to the bedroom. Doing a silent prayer in her head that she didn't drop everything.

Which must have been answered because thankfully she made it back to the bedroom with everything still on the tray. As well as seeing Daryl was still asleep, though he had moved and was now sprawled out over most of the bed. Almost resembled a starfish slightly.

Stifling a laugh Avery put the tray down on the nightstand before moving to the bed where she slowly straddled her husband. Seeing him stir then as he opened his eyes, blinking several times as he looked up at her.

"You're wearing more clothes then you went to sleep in," Daryl observed as an obvious pout formed on his lips.

Avery once again laughed and she gave him a nod of her head, "It's because it's noon and I made semi breakfast in bed for the both of us," she spoke as she leaned in to peck his lips softly. "Just omelettes but the kind you like. The ones I made for dinner last month. The ones with peppers and ham pieces in them."

"You didn't have too," Daryl said as he reached up and let his hands rest on both of her cheeks. "Cereal would have been fine too."

"But I wanted too you crazy old man," Avery teased him as he reached out and let her hands rest on his arms. "I kind of like doing things for you and taking care of you," she smiled as she leaned in to peck his lips again. "I like making sure you're happy and healthy and loved."

Daryl playfully rolled his eyes at that, "Whatever you say woman," he smirked as he pulled her into a quick kiss. "Now how about moving off me so I can put some boxers on. Unless you want to eat next to a naked man."

Avery smirked at his words though she did move off him.

"Wouldn't have minded eating next to a naked man," she shrugged as she watched him get to the drawer to get a clean pair of his underwear.

Only returning to the bed once he was a bit more clothed and once he was back she reached over for his plate and handed it to him along with the cup of juice. "Though I guess I can see you naked later tonight huh?" she asked with a wink. "I mean unless you have plans with any other hot females."

"I don't know I think I have plans with this one female who kind of looks like my wife," Daryl replied with a playful smirk on his lips in between bites of his food. "But let's not tell my wife about this. She may get upset."

"Scouts honor," Avery laughed as she rolled her eyes playfully and it was here in this moment of breakfast in bed with her husband and being playful with him she was glad she married him.

She was glad she got to see this side of him when others didn't. He only let her in to some of the most intimate times even if some of those times weren't entirely sexual at all.

***

Sighing to herself as she finished the breakfast dishes, Avery dried her hands on a dish towel before making her way out of the kitchen and down to the bathroom where Daryl was getting ready for the day.

He had agreed to let her go and see Hunter and they'd both be leaving to do that after he got done showering. Though Avery figured he should have been done by now because when it was just him he got done way quicker than he did when she showered with him usually.

Making it to the bathroom she opened the door and paused in the doorway at the sight of Daryl clad only in a towel as he stood at the sink, shaving the sides of his beard. A part that he always shaved. Usually only keeping the part on his chin and even then he trimmed that on occasion so it wouldn't get too long.

Though Avery wasn't sure she'd mind it if one day he'd change his routine and grow out a full on beard. Just to see what he'd look like with one anyway.

But of course she'd never tell him that because she knew he wouldn't agree and he'd probably just call her crazy. Mainly because he still never really understood the things she found sexy about him.

"You just going to stand there and stare at me?" Daryl asked his voice bringing Avery out of her thoughts and she felt her cheeks get hot as she blushed. 

Realizing then that she had been caught admiring her husband.

"Maybe," Avery shrugged as she stepped inside and walked to where Daryl was at the sink. "Need help?" she asked with a small smile hoping that he would say yes.

Because well she kind of liked it when he let her shave him. It was like he trusted her enough not to hurt him. Which was probably why she sometimes now let him shave her too in other more private places. Because she knew he'd never hurt her at least not on purpose and so far he had never cut her yet.

Though she knew sometimes he was afraid that he would. She could see it in his eyes.

Daryl raised an eyebrow as he looked at Avery and at first she was afraid he'd turn down her offer. But finally he held the razor out to her.

"Just don't cut me," he stated as he gave her a smile.

Smiling even bigger now Avery walked into the bathroom as she took the razor from him and once she had it she maneuvered herself so that she could sit on the counter of the sink. "I'm not going to cut you," she told him as she locked eyes with him before gently pressing the razor against his cheek. "I've never cut you before while doing this," she said softly.

But the moment the words left her mouth she saw a look pass over Daryl's face. A look that said there was always a first time for everything.

Luckily for her though he never said that thought out loud and he stayed silent as Avery began to shave the side of his beard. Chewing her lip hard as she did her best to concentrate on the task at hand.

Smiling big once she was done with her task she rinsed the razor off before looking back at him.

"All done," she said as she reached up to run her hands down the now smooth skin. "No cuts either," she smirked feeling a bit proud of herself.

"You sound so pleased with yourself woman," Daryl sighed as his eyes closed as her hands ran down his cheek. "Maybe I should give you a reward for not cutting me," he spoke as he opened his eyes again and Avery had to shiver at the look in his eyes.

A look of lust and passion and she had to chew her lip in anticipation for what he would say next. "What kind of reward do you have in mind?" she asked her voice going low.

Daryl only smirked as he leaned in close to Avery, "I was thinking of taking you back to the bedroom and having a bit of brunch," he spoke as his hand fell between her legs and again Avery shivered. "I mean if you don't mind being what I eat."

"I..I don't mind," Avery said as she shook her head with a smile. "But you're going to have to shower again after this because I still want to go and see Hunter today."

"I'll take one again when you get one," Daryl laughed as he let his arms slide around Avery's waist as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips and as they kissed Avery let her legs wrap around his waist.

A slight moan escaping her mouth as he slowly picked her up from the sink counter and carried her into the bedroom. His movements staying slow and only helping to build Avery's anticipation because she really kind of wanted him between her legs, using his mouth to get her off and have her screaming.

He was quite skilled with his mouth in ways that she had never realized until he had started going down on her regularly after the night of Taylor's wedding.

When they finally made it to their room and Daryl laid her down on the bed, laying over her, Avery deepened the kiss. Her hand slowly going to the towel he had on and undoing it. His half hard cock resting against the skin of her thigh and causing her to moan again.

"You want me?" Daryl asked as he pulled away from the kiss, his hands pushing up the old t-shirt of his that she still had on and when it was far enough up Avery finally took it the rest of the way off.

Her head nodding at Daryl's question once the shirt was off.

"Of course I do," she told him as she looked back up at him. "Always going to want you in every way I can get you."

Daryl seemed to smirk at her words as he moved closer to her. Close enough to kiss her though he didn't lean in for one and Avery got the distinct feeling that he was teasing her.

Wanting something more from her than what was happening right now. Something she'd more than likely give him in the end.

"Beg me then," Daryl spoke as he smirk grew. "Beg me to eat your pussy."

Blushing as she heard him, Avery couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh. Mainly because of course he'd do this now when she was literally aching for him. He'd choose to prolong what she wanted from him and maybe she'd get her own payback somehow for this.

"Laughing isn't begging," Daryl said in her silence as he finally leaned in enough to leave a light little peck on her lips. "Must not want me too bad."

Rolling her eyes slightly Avery looked up at Daryl with a pout on her lips, "Please eat my pussy," she spoke as she pouted a bit more. "Really need to feel your tongue against me so bad. Need it brushing against my skin. Making me moan out because of how good you're making me feel."

"And how good do I make you feel?" Daryl asked and this time when he leaned in his lips attached to her neck where he kissed and nipped at the skin and Avery was sure once these next few days were up she'd probably have a few hickies to go with them.

Almost feeling slightly naughty at the idea even because hickies were usually for teenagers but the idea of Daryl marking her was always something she liked.

"Like I'm in a literal heaven of sorts," Avery muttered out barely able to contain a moan as his hand slowly slipped inside of her panties and his fingers brushed across her already wet flesh.

"You're such a cheesy sappy nerd," Daryl spoke up as he moved his lips away from her skin briefly. "But I really wouldn't have you any other way," he smiled before his lips found their place on her neck again and once again Avery moaned out as one of his fingers found their way inside of her.

Her eyes falling shut as he began to move that finger in and out of her and she gave herself over to the sensations she was feeling.

The aching in her pussy as well as the anticipation that was still building, especially when Daryl's lips moved away from her neck and began a descent downwards to a destination that she really wanted him at.

Wanting him between her legs so that he could make her feel good. So that he could get her off which she desperately wanted.

She wanted and needed a relief that only he could give her because he knew her body better than anyone else did. He knew what she liked and what she disliked. He knew just how to touch her in certain places to get the type of reactions he wanted from her.

Opening her eyes as she felt his finger slip outside of her, Avery watched as Daryl finally reached the waistband of her panties and she chewed on her lip as he slid them down her legs. Soon tossing them to the floor.

"Please," Avery spoke as she locked eyes with him again and she hated how desperate she did sound but at least she was still begging him to eat her pussy. "I need you baby."

After her words Avery felt Daryl spread her legs a bit more and she chewed her lip harder as once again she felt anticipation building in her again. Especially the closer he got to her vagina and the moment his lips finally connected with her flesh she let out a loud moan, her hands going to his hair and pulling on it.

"Fuck," Avery moaned out as she kept watching what Daryl was doing. Getting a kind of thrill from watching him between her legs.

Watching as he did one of the things he was good at. Pleasing her.

Pulling on his hair a bit more Avery bucked her hips up slightly as she felt his mouth go to her clit which he began to suck on slowly. Her eyes eventually falling shut as he kept that up.

"God damn it Daryl so fucking good," she moaned again as her head fell back into her pillow more.

Her body just willingly becoming almost pliant as he kept up what he was doing. Sucking on her clit as he added a finger inside of her. Fucking her that way as well.

Though a part of her would have much rather had his cock inside of her. Getting her off that way but she wasn't going to complain about his mouth and finger. They were both just as good as his cock was.

But it was the thought of his cock that gave Avery an idea and her eyes opened as she looked back down at Daryl.

"Wait baby," she spoke and her words made Daryl stop as he looked up at her clearly confused. "How about we change things up?" she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. "I kind of wanna suck you off as you eat my pussy," she revealed with a smirk. "That way we both get off preferably around the same time."

Daryl seemed to pause at her words but finally he moved back up her body. Leaning in to give her a kiss once he was close enough.

"I think we can do that," he told her as he pulled away from the kiss and even as he spoke Avery saw a blush on his cheeks.

Avery though only smiled, her smile getting bigger as she watched him move to lay on his back and once he was in position Avery sat up. Quickly maneuvering herself to where she was over him.

Her pussy right above his face as she leaned over his cock which was already leaking pre-come.

Reaching her hand out she began to stroke him some which earned her a few moans before he decided to reach up slightly and secure his hands on her waist.

But after they were it was Avery who was moaning as he went back to work at eating her. A smirk playing on her lips as she finally put them around his cock. Letting her lips take the place of her hand and as she began to move her mouth over him it was only then that she realized how hot this felt.

Blowing his cock while he ate her pussy like it was one of the best meals he had ever eaten and it was that thought that made her eyes fall shut as she gave in to what her body wanted.

Which was to continue sucking on him and she did. She moved her mouth up and down on him, even through her orgasm and even through him warning her that he was close just in case she wanted to move away.

A notion she found funny because he should have known by now that she liked to swallow when she sucked his cock and the moment he did finally release inside of her she swallowed every drop of come that he gave her.

Moving away once she was sure he was done.

"Fuck that was hot," Daryl said after Avery had collapsed beside him. Though she made no effort to move back up to face him.

Instead she turned on her back to look at the ceiling.

"How come we never tried that before?" Daryl asked as he sat up and Avery stayed silent as she felt the bed shift and eventually instead of looking at the ceiling she was looking at her husband who was leaning over her.

"Because we're vanilla in bed," Avery teased as she let her arms go around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "So vanilla," she spoke into his mouth.

Daryl laughed softly as he pulled away from the kiss, "Vanilla isn't bad," he told her as they locked eyes. "But maybe occasionally we should change things up."

"Not maybe," Avery smirked as she kept eye contact with him. "Definitely. We definitely will change things up," she stated knowing that she liked trying new things with him. Liked discovering new sexual positions with the one person who she was going to be with for the rest of her life.

"I love you Dixon," she whispered as she pulled him in for another kiss, knowing they were eventually going to have to get up and shower so they could go visit Hunter which she still wanted to do. But well right now maybe the urgency wasn't so bad.

Maybe she kind of enjoyed just being in her husband's arms as they both came down from their respective orgasms.

"I love you too Hanson," Daryl said into her mouth as their tongues eventually brushed against each other and she didn't even call him for using her maiden name mainly because she kind of liked it.

Avery's eyes fell shut again though as she deepened the kiss and she knew their shower was probably going to be a bit delayed because as they lay on the bed kissing she was sure she could distinctly feel him getting hard again.

Though this time she knew they wouldn't be just having oral sex. This time he was going to make love to her the way they both needed. With him filling her up as she held onto him like he was an anchor and he was. He was an anchor for her.


	3. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Why did I agree to go today?"

November 24, 2013

Daryl groaned out as he heard the sound of Avery's alarm clock going off. Well okay it was both of theirs but today it was hers because she was the one who had set it for a god awful hour even after they had gotten in late because she had just refused to leave Hunter.

Even after knowing that Hunter was doing good with Merle. Though Merle himself was an entirely different story as Daryl had been able to tell.

The man looked clearly flustered and somehow he had also ended up putting Hunter's diaper on wrong. Something Avery had noticed right away and fixed for the baby who hadn't stopped crying. All while Merle watched her like a hawk.

Probably trying to memorize it for when they were gone. So he wouldn't have to deal with his nephew crying because he was uncomfortable.

But other than a flustered Merle and a diaper put on wrong things had been going well. Merle hadn't completely fucked up which was good. It meant he had taken Daryl's threat seriously then it seemed. He was afraid of the arrow through his dick and so he was doing everything to make sure that Hunter was taken care of.

Which was probably better than Merle had ever done for him. Though Daryl knew deep down even with him that Merle tried. It just had never been enough.

"You going to cut that damn thing off?" Daryl finally asked as he opened one eye to look at Avery who was still laying next to him, having not moved to cut off the offending alarm clock. "You're the one who wanted to set it so you could go to church."

Avery only laughed in response before slowly untangling from the covers to move an arm over and cut off the alarm clock. A sense of relief passing through Daryl as the thing was shut off.

"Why did I agree to go today?" Avery asked softly as she moved back into the covers and Daryl couldn't help but laugh at that question. "I hate getting up early in the mornings and it's not like I have Hunter for mom to see and let's be honest I think that's why she really likes to have me go. So she can see Hunter even more than she does."

Smirking Daryl listened to Avery as he reached out and pulled her a bit closer, "Well in that case you could just stay home," he suggested as he leaned in to leave a kiss on her forehead. "Spend a lazy Sunday morning in this nice warm bed with me," he added on as he let his lips move from her forehead down to her cheek where he left more than just one kiss. "Pretty sure we can do better things than that preacher could ever do preaching a sermon."

Avery laughed again as she moved closer to him, Daryl feeling a shiver go down his spine as her lips left a small kiss on his shoulder.

"Are you asking me to stay home and fuck?" she questioned though of course it sounded more like a statement because of course she knew that was indeed what he was asking. "What kind of lady do you take me for Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl once again smirked as he let his hand slowly move down to her bare ass. Because once again they had fallen asleep naked. Though this time it wasn't because they had, had sex the night before. It was just because they had wanted too or well maybe he had wanted too.

It just felt nice sometimes to feel her skin against his during the night. Knowing he was the only one who got to feel her in those ways.

"A very respectable but dirty minded lady Mrs. Dixon," Daryl answered as he let his hand squeeze her ass cheek softly. "A lady who lets me do all the dirty shit to her that I want," he reasoned even if he really didn't do that much dirty stuff to her sexually.

She had said yesterday that they were vanilla when it came to sex and he did have to agree. Finding nothing wrong with it. All he cared about in the end was just being with her. Being inside of her and knowing she was his in all the ways that mattered.

He had her heart even if he still couldn't understand some days why. Why she put up with all the shit she did just because she loved him. Or even why she loved him because he still felt as if he was unlovable at times. Like there was nothing good to like about himself.

Yet Avery loved him and he swore her love for him did really grew every day. The longer she stayed here in this marriage with him.

"Sounds about right," Avery agreed as she left another kiss on his shoulder. "But I really should go to church. I may burn in hell for staying home just to have sex with my incredibly sexy husband."

Daryl felt his cheeks get hot at that compliment. "I mean we'll be in hell together if that's the case," he said before squeezing her ass again. "What a better way to spend eternity than burning in hell together?" he quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"You really are something else Daryl," Avery sighed as she finally moved her head up and pecked his lips. "Maybe might even be convincing," she shrugged with a tiny smirk of her own and Daryl was sure he caught the hint of mischief in her eyes.

It was enough to let him know that he had indeed won her over to his side of things. But she was going to be stubborn about letting him know because she was a damn Hanson and he swore they were more stubborn than any Dixon he knew and that said a lot.

"Might be?" he questioned as he kept his eyebrow raised as he moved slightly, letting his already hard cock rest against her legs. 

Letting her know just how much he wanted her right now. That he wanted her to stay home from church so that he could explore every inch of her body again.

A body that he was sure he already knew like the back of his own hand but one he still liked exploring because it belonged to the woman he loved.

Because in the end he was just as gone for Avery as she was for him and in the end he also fell more in love with her too the longer they stayed in this marriage together. Fighting and trying every day to make it work. To make sure nothing could break the bond they were building with each other.

"Okay you kind of are," Avery relented as she pecked his lips again. "Guess I'm going to be burning in hell huh?" she asked with a little sarcastic tone to her voice.

One that Daryl kind of liked if he was being honest. But then again he did kind of like her sassy side. It was attractive in ways he couldn't really explain.

"Guess you will be," Daryl nodded his head in response before kissing Avery again but this time it was longer than a peck.

It was also rough and somehow during the kiss, Daryl found himself being pushed on his back as Avery maneuvered herself on top of him. A moan escaping his mouth when he eventually felt her hand wrap around his hard cock.

"You like that?" Avery asked in between kisses, nipping at his bottom lip playfully. "Like me stroking your cock like this?" she questioned as she deliberately kept her hand going at a slow pace. Leaving Daryl wanting her to go faster and give him more relief than what she was giving him already.

All Daryl could do at her words was offer her an mhm which caused her to pull away from the kiss and look down at him again with a look of mischief in her eyes.

"An mhm isn't an answer," she chided as she shook her head. "Must not really like or want me stroking your cock," she said as she stopped her hands movements all together but kept her hand on him.

Which was when Daryl realized that she was getting back at him for yesterday when he had been teasing her and making her beg. This was her way of making him beg for what he wanted and again he found that kind of attractive and sexy.

That she was letting him have it right now and that she was taking such a lead in their sexual escapades today. Because fuck was it hot knowing she had that power over him. Knowing she felt that confident to take charge and show him she could also be a boss in their bedroom. That she was just as capable of building up an anticipation inside of him.

Rolling his eyes playfully though before locking eyes with her, he groaned out before speaking, "You know I want you stroking me. You know I like it," he added on as he slowly bucked his hips up. His cock moving in her hand itself with that action. "Love anything you do to me woman."

Avery smirked at his words though she seemed to pause as if in thought before finally giving him what he wanted and moving her hand again.

Not going slow this time but going at a pretty nice pace. A pace that his hips soon began to match almost involuntary as he moaned out loudly.

"Love it when I do anything huh?" Avery asked with a raised eyebrow before leaning down to kiss him again. "Like when I ride your cock like the good little wife that I am?"

Daryl again moaned out but this time it was because of her words and the images they produced in his head. Images of her riding him right now. Her pussy around his cock.

"Fucking love it," Daryl responded before kissing her back a bit harder now. "Also love it when you talk dirty."

Avery pulled away from the kiss at that comment and she just looked down at him with a smirk, "Oh yeah?" she asked as she bit her own lip. "You really like it when I talk dirty?" she questioned before slowly sliding down on his cock.

Both of them letting out moans at that and Daryl almost temporarily forgot his train of thought or the question that she had asked him. But luckily for him he didn't.

"Yes, I really like it when you talk dirty," he answered her before reaching up and pulling her in for another kiss. "I love you too baby," he whispered into her mouth right before she slowly began to move on his cock.

Returning the kiss as her tongue found it's way into his mouth. Their tongues brushing against each others every so often.

As the kiss deepened though, Daryl let his hands go to rest on her waist. His hips beginning to move with her own as his eyes fell shut and all he could do was just enjoy how this felt.

How good she felt around his cock.

"I love you too," Avery finally muttered out as she moved her lips away from his own. Her lips moving down to his neck and he almost got the sinking feeling that she was leaving a hickie there. Much like he had left one on her thigh the other day.

Though at least hers was in a place not many could see. If she was leaving one on his neck people would clearly see and he could almost..almost imagine the shit Zac would give him for it. Because Zac was a little shit like that.

"Also love fucking you and having you inside of my tight pussy," Avery spoke against his skin, causing goosebumps to form when her breath hit the skin. "Love feeling you inside of me as I ride you nice and slow. Love the way you make me moan so loudly when I reach my orgasm too. You give me the best orgasms. Better than anyone else ever has."

As he listened to Avery and the words she said, Daryl let his grip on her waist tighten as he began to move his hips a bit faster now. Finding himself even more turned on by what she had said. A turn on that made him even closer to the edge than he already was.

"You're going to make me come soon if you keep that up," Daryl warned though he figured that was probably what she was aiming for in the end.

Making him come and getting him off from riding his cock and talking dirty to him.

Avery only giggled at that though as she nipped at the skin on his neck. Her movements soon getting a bit faster too to match his own.

"Thought that was the whole idea," she replied before moving to kiss him on the lips again and as they kissed this time Daryl let his eyes fall shut again as he finally gave in and went over that edge he had been close too. His body almost coming to a stop as he released inside of her.

Though she kept moving through his orgasm. Kept moving until she reached her own and then she stilled as her walls closed around him. The kiss they shared slowing some then too.

After they had both finished, Avery finally pulled away from the kiss though she stayed on him, her head burying in his neck.

"I think I'm glad I stayed home from church," Avery spoke before leaving a gentle kiss on his skin. "I also think you're probably going to kill me and send me straight to hell tomorrow," she said as she laughed softly.

"You marked me didn't you?" Daryl asked and he could feel the movement as she nodded her head yes. "I'll make it painless," he teased her as he held her a bit tighter in his arms. "Make sure you don't suffer too much."

"As long as you do that we should be fine," Avery agreed as she lifted her head and the moment they locked eyes Daryl knew he'd never touch a hair on her pretty little head in anger ever.

Even if sometimes she aggravated him or made him embarrassed. He loved her too much to harm her and he wasn't his dad. He knew how to treat the woman he loved and that wasn't with his fists.

"I love you though," Daryl told her again as he cupped her cheeks. "Always."

Avery nodded her head as she grinned, "Ditto," she agreed and Daryl just smiled. Knowing deep down he was lucky he had her.


	4. Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So that's a yes?" Daryl asked sounding hopeful which Avery found almost sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I got kind of stuck with this chapter and certain aspects of it.

November 25, 2013

Avery chewed her lip to keep from giggling out loud as she stood in front of Daryl in the bathroom. She was doing her best to put concealer on the hickey that she had left on his neck yesterday morning. A love bite he didn't want her brother Zac seeing because as he had complained when he so rudely woke her up to cover it up for him before he left for work. Zac would never shut the fuck up over it and find ways to tease him.

Which maybe he would have but well it would have been funny though Avery refrained from saying that out loud because obviously Daryl wouldn't have found Zac's teasing too funny.

"I know you want to laugh," Daryl spoke as he locked eyes with Avery. "I can see how hard you're biting your lip so I know it's killing you. You deserve it."

"I'm sorry," Avery apologized as she gave him a tiny smile. "For wanting to laugh and for giving you the hickey," she said as she finished with the concealer, doing a once over just to be sure. "I just got so caught up in the moment."

Daryl rolled his eyes as he pushed her back against the edge of the sink, "I don't mind you getting caught up in the moment," he sighed as his forehead rested against hers. "But next time if you fucking mark me, do it in a place where my boss who is your brother won't see. You know he'll tease me and give me shit somehow."

"Hopefully he won't now that it's covered," Avery reasoned with a smirk but she knew like he probably did that with working in a garage with cars all day he'd sweat off the concealer and Zac would see the hickey somehow, then proceed to give Daryl shit for it.

Something Avery probably wouldn't hear the end of when Daryl got home. Though maybe she could make it up to him by fixing his favorite meal and then they could have ice cream sundaes for dessert.

Kate had given her a recipe when she had been pregnant with Hunter on how to make her own because she had craved ice cream so much with him. But she hadn't really ever used it but maybe tonight she could as a way to get back on Daryl's good side if he did come home upset about Zac teasing him if Zac saw the hickey.

"Let's hope," Daryl spoke before closing the gap to kiss Avery on the lips. Both of his hands resting on her waist as he did so. "I love you," he told her as he pulled away and Avery couldn't help the grin that was on her face at his words.

"I love you too," Avery told him back as she slipped out from his grasp. "Have fun at work though today and you better not come home tired.." she trailed off as she headed out of the bathroom. "I think we could have some fun tonight if you're up for it I mean."

Hearing Daryl mutter something from behind her as he too exited the bathroom, she turned to face him as she headed back to their room and he headed down the hallway to the front door so he could leave for work.

"You better not have been complaining," Avery said watching as he stopped in his tracks though he didn't turn to face her. "I was thinking of letting you watch as I fucked myself with my dildo," she added on watching as he shifted slightly and she knew her words were getting to him.

Making him all worked up before he had to go. Give him a reason to want to come home not tired and maybe in a good mood.

It was just in case fixing his favorite meal and having ice cream failed.

"Does that sound like a good plan to you?" Avery asked innocently though her suggestion was anything but innocent.

Daryl nodded his head as he turned slightly to look at Avery and she couldn't help the smirk she had at the blush coating his cheeks. "Sounds like a plan to me," he said before turning and walking down the hall and this time she let him.

Turning herself she made it back to their bedroom where she laid back down, pouting only slightly as she cuddled into the pillow on his side of the bed.

She always did hate it when he left in the mornings for work but today with all the time of just them and all the sex they had been having over the past three days, she really hated him leaving today.

But the bright spot was his return and the prospect of having him again tonight even if he did get mad at her if Zac teased him on his love bite.

Groaning to herself as she closed her eyes, Avery let one of her hands slowly slip downwards, knowing that before going to sleep she'd have to get off to the thoughts of what were to come. Hoping all the while it would be enough to hold her over until tonight as she fucked herself on her toy and then hopefully had her toy replaced with his cock.

***

Humming to herself as she finished doing the dishes from dinner, Avery turned her head as she looked at Daryl who had been standing in the doorway for most of the time that she had been doing the dishes.

"Got a problem Mr. Dixon?" Avery asked playfully as she dried her hands and then turned to face her husband, leaning against the sink as she did so. "You've been standing there for the better portion of thirty minutes. I know because I felt your eyes on me for most of that time."

"Just wondering when we were going to go to bed," Daryl spoke as he locked eyes with her and as he did Avery smirked seeing how much lust was apparent in his eyes. "Kind of tired and also very stuffed from the pork chops and macaroni and cheese you fixed as well as being made to eat homemade ice cream sundaes."

Avery laughed as she shook her head, walking over to him slowly, "Hey now those ice cream sundaes were good," she defended as she let her arms slip around his neck. "Almost wish I had indeed made them when I was pregnant with Hunter. Guess I'll have to do it when we have another baby," she added on hoping at least that their next child was a bit way off because Hunter was enough for now.

"Guess so," Daryl smiled as he leaned in to peck her lips as his arms went around her waist. "But please god don't get pregnant anytime soon just to have an excuse to make them."

"No plans on it," Avery said with a smile. "One is very much enough right now," she nodded as she leaned in to kiss him. This time kissing him much longer than a peck.

A tiny shiver going down her spine when she felt Daryl's hand slip up and under her shirt. Her body clearly getting just a tad turned on. Though if she were being honest she had probably been turned on all day. Ever since this morning when she had tried to get under Daryl's skin before work.

Frowning slightly when Daryl pulled away from the kiss, she just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Wondering what he was going to say. What had been so important that he had to interrupt their kissing to say whatever he needed or wanted to say.

"I think you promised me a show this morning," Daryl stated a tiny blush now coating his cheeks again. His gaze averted from hers after he had spoken. Which was kind of sweet that he was getting all flustered right now. "Letting me watch you fuck yourself," he finished and again he kept averting her gaze.

Avery nodded her head, "I did," she confirmed which finally made Daryl look at her. "I just figured you may have changed your mind in maybe wanting to watch," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. Playing innocent because she knew he hadn't changed his mind.

Had known as much when he mentioned wondering when they were going to get in bed. But god damn it was sort of fun to tease him when he was flustered. Mainly because he took it out on her later in a good way.

Ways that made her hurt some the next day. But god did she like the pain sometimes. Was kind of a slut for the pain when it came from a good fucking that her husband gave her.

"You should know I wouldn't change my mind woman," Daryl spoke as his blue eyes went a shade darker. "Been thinking about you getting yourself off all day while I watched. Was a damn miracle I was even able to work."

Smirking at his words Avery moved to leave a tiny kiss on his cheek, before letting her lips move to his ear. "Better follow me back to the bedroom then," she stated as she pulled away from him.

Moving past him before walking down towards the bedroom. Her smirk growing when she felt the heat from Daryl following her. Mainly because he was following so close, as if he was eager and god he probably was. He was eager to watch her use her dildo on herself.

Something he hadn't seen yet. Never having watched her masturbate before which made her nervous now that she thought about it more. Not sure why she was nervous because hell he had seen her naked numerous times already but this felt different.

Sacred almost because it was something she had usually done when she was by herself and he wasn't around. But tonight he'd be right in the room watching her. Watching as she came undone because of a fake cock. One that she still hoped he'd replace with his own before the night was done.

When they made it to their bedroom she turned to look at him as he shut the door behind them. "Do you want a strip tease as well?" she asked with a tiny smirk almost wanting to prolong what he wanted just to tease him.

"Just want you naked," Daryl muttered out before slapping her on the ass playfully through her jeans and Avery let out a tiny squeal as she jumped some.

Though she really did like what he had done even if it had taken her by surprise some.

"Demanding, demanding," Avery tsked slightly before complying with what he wanted. Getting naked quickly before moving to the drawer where she had put her dildo away after using it earlier in the day to get off to thoughts of what could happen tonight.

Blushing some as she got the lube as well she then went to their bed and moved onto it. Feeling Daryl's eyes on her the entire time which only made her blush as well as the nerves in her stomach getting much worse. But she had to keep reminding herself this was no different than when she did this alone.

All that was different was that she had her husband watching her and she really hoped he didn't critique her. That he wasn't going to compare her to women he watched in porn who used dildos...because yeah she wasn't dumb she knew her husband watched porn.

Sometimes they even watched it together and maybe one of his favorite types of things to watch were videos of women fucking themselves with dildos. Which was part of the reason she had suggested what she had to get under his skin this morning and use it as a reward for if he had been mad if Zac teased him over his love bites.

Biting her lip softly, Avery slowly opened the lube. Applying some to her dildo before moving her hand between her legs and rubbing herself some. She was already a little wet but nerves may have been affecting her slightly. More than they had ever affected her before when it came to anything sexual with Daryl.

Moaning slightly when things finally began to feel good, Avery's hips moved into her own touch some. Her eyes wanting to fall shut with images of her and her husband but she fought that feeling for now. Long enough for her to move her hand away briefly and reach for the dildo which she put between her legs now.

Sliding it inside of herself slowly as another moan came out when it was inside of her some and her hips moved again and this time she let her eyes fall shut as she began to work the toy in and out of herself. Going at a slow rhythm but that's what she needed right now.

Something slow to help calm her nerves. Which was working because she had almost forgot Daryl was there...almost. She could faintly hear the sound of him unzipping his jeans before she heard the distinctive sound of him jerking off.

Something she had heard a few times before. In the mornings in the bathroom when he was getting ready for work and didn't think she was up yet. But now he was jerking off while watching her fuck herself which gave her a bit of a thrill.

Also helping her nerves enough that she was able to open her eyes and look at him. Their eyes locking once she had and another shiver ran down her spine at the look in her husband's eyes. It was a look of lust but one she hadn't seen on him before.

A more intense look and his eyes were a lot more darker and Avery got the sense that if he was comparing her to all the women in the porn videos that she was winning hands down. Which god did it make her feel good. That she could win in comparison to women with fake tits and really bad moaning skills.

"Fuck," Avery moaned out audibly as her movements of the dildo got a bit faster. Her hips moving to match the pace she was making now. "Feels so good but I wish it was your cock," she muttered out as she kept eye contact with Daryl. "Bet it would feel so much better inside of my tight pussy."

Daryl's cheeks reddened at her words, though he did let out a moan as his hands began to move faster. His brain and mind more than likely conjuring up images of him inside of her. Of him fucking her instead of her fucking herself with a sex toy.

"You want to be inside of me right now baby?" Avery asked him as she let her free hand go up to cup one of her breasts. Pinching on the nipple some to give herself more stimulation. "You want to be fucking me right now?"

Daryl smirked slightly his gaze getting a bit more intense, "I think we both know the answer to that," he spoke and god his voice was all low and rough and it was enough to get Avery even more turned on.

Hearing in her husband's voice just how much he was affected and how much he wanted her right now.

"Then come and fuck me," Avery told him as she slowed her movements with the dildo. "Come and fuck me baby, please," she whined out feeling a bit pathetic for whining...just a bit. But god did she really want Daryl's cock inside of her.

It was a cock she probably could spend all day praising if the English dictionary had enough words but sadly it didn't so maybe one day she'd have to learn another language just to do it in two different languages. Praise her husbands cock because of how much she loved it and how good it felt when it was inside of her, stretching her and hitting all of the spots that only Daryl truly knew how to hit.

Places no one before him had ever even hit not even Chet the one man she was sure he'd always compare himself too just because Avery had once had a short engagement with him that in the end now meant nothing.

Biting her lip hard Avery watched silently as Daryl took his shirt off. Throwing it to the floor before finally taking off his jeans and boxers and as he made his way over to the bed she couldn't help but smirk. Her eyes never once leaving him as an anticipation grew inside of her again for what was to come.

Daryl inside of her and fucking her like she had been fucking herself with the fake cock that was nothing like the real thing.

Sliding the dildo out of her as Daryl slowly laid over her Avery still kept her eyes on him. A loud moan coming out when he slipped inside of her and it was only then that she allowed her eyes to fall shut. Allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of him inside of her and moving in and out at a pace that she liked.

But she wanted him deeper so Avery let her hands move to his ass where she pushed him in a bit deeper each time he thrusted in. A smirk playing on her lips when Daryl quickly got her hint of what she wanted.

"So good baby," Avery muttered out as she opened her eyes and looked up at her husband. "Always so good and attentive to what I want," she spoke giving him as much praise as she could because when was the last time she had given him this much praise during sex?

Daryl only shook his head as he looked away from her gaze and Avery had to bite her lip to keep from laughing because even during sex he couldn't take compliments well. Of course he didn't and wouldn't because that was just who her husband was.

"If you say so Avie," Daryl finally spoke before letting his lips go to her neck and all Avery could do then was moan out as her eyes once again fluttered shut.

"Fuck," Avery sighed contentedly as she felt her orgasm hit. Her toes literally almost curling as it did and it was during her orgasm that Daryl's movements stilled and he kept his head buried in her neck. His breathing just a bit harder.

Both staying silent for awhile before Daryl lifted his head to look at her, "I think you made my ego grow about ten times its normal size," he laughed before leaving a light kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to deflate it before the week is up," Avery teased as she winked at him as they locked eyes.

"Probably," Daryl nodded agreeing with her before slowly sliding out of her and laying down beside her. "You know tomorrow is our last day without Hunter," he started and Avery turned to look at him curiously. "Is it wrong that I just want to have plain old vanilla sex while we tape it?"

"You want to make a sex tape?" Avery asked as she moved to lean up on her elbow as she still eyed Daryl curiously.

Daryl blushed under her gaze but nodded his head, "I mean if you want too."

"I've never really thought about it before," Avery admitted as she gave Daryl a half smile. "But I don't think I'd be opposed," she said knowing that it could be fun to film themselves and then watch it again anytime they wanted.

May even be better than watching plain old porn together.

"So that's a yes?" Daryl asked sounding hopeful which Avery found almost sweet.

"It's a yes," Avery nodded before leaning in to kiss Daryl on the cheek. "Just make sure the sex tape we make tomorrow never gets out or I will kill you with your own crossbow."

Daryl laughed before reaching out to pull Avery down again, this time much closer to him and Avery again felt content but she always felt content with her husband.

"I promise baby," he sighed before kissing her forehead and after he kissed her forehead Avery closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	5. Sex Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: It did add ten pounds supposedly after all.

November 26, 2013

Nervously sitting on the edge of the bed while Daryl sat up the camera that he was going to film them having sex on, Avery looked down as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Not sure why she was so nervous right now. It wasn't like having sex with Daryl was new though them filming it would be.

But she also knew she could just forget the camera was even there yet even with that knowledge she was still nervous. Afraid that maybe somehow it would or could wind up in someone else's hands. Someone who wasn't her or Daryl or what if god forbid somehow her parents got a hold of the tape.

Which by the grace of god she hoped they didn't because the last thing she needed was her mom or dad to see a video of her having sex with her husband. Avery would be completely mortified if that happened.

Not to mention she knew Daryl would too but then as she thought of Daryl she cringed when the thought of Merle somehow maybe finding the video crossed her mind.

An idea that was probably a tad bit worse than her parents with how perverted Merle could be. They'd never live it down if somehow Merle found or watched their sex tape.

So yeah Avery guessed or hoped her nerves were because of the what ifs with other people finding the tape. Because every other reason was crazy. She knew Daryl found her attractive and seeing her on video while she was fucking him wouldn't change that.

She hoped anyway because god what if he did think she looked hideous on camera. It did add ten pounds supposedly after all.

"You okay?" Daryl questioned as he sat down on the bed beside her, his words bringing Avery out of her thoughts.

"Y...yeah just nervous now I guess," Avery admitted softly feeling pathetic to even be admitting out loud that she was nervous.

"Nervous?" Daryl asked with a raised eyebrow as he leaned in a bit closer, leaving a tiny peck on her lips. "And just what has you nervous?" he asked as he rested his forehead against hers. His hand going to rest on her thigh.

Avery blushed at Daryl's question, not sure if she wanted to tell him the truth. Tell him that she had been thinking of all the people who could find their sex tape and why it'd be bad if they did.

Daryl would probably laugh at her or call her crazy. Though maybe he'd understand.

"About people finding our sex tape," Avery whispered not even sure if Daryl had heard her confession.

Daryl pulled away from her at that, not far enough away though and he did keep his hand on her thigh. "No one is going to find it Avery. I'll find a way to put the damn tape under lock and key if you want me too."

Smiling at the suggestion of the tape being under lock and key, Avery leaned in to kiss him then. Feeling her nerves ease some because she believed if she really did ask him that he indeed would put that tape under lock and key and it would never be found by anyone.

As they kissed Avery let out a tiny moan as his hand went higher up her thigh. A part of her wishing that she had worn a skirt or something because she really wanted to feel his touch on her skin already.

Wanting him making her feeling good. Because maybe she just always craved that good feeling he gave her. That feeling that no one else really could.

Biting down on his lip Avery slowly laid back on the bed, pulling Daryl down with her as she did so.

An action that caused his hand to fall off her thigh though it did go up and under her shirt and she moaned louder at that. Finally being a bit happy at the skin contact, a shiver running down her spine at it even.

Kissing him a bit harder, Avery let her own hands go up to the shirt he had on. Pushing it up slowly and once it was up far enough Daryl pulled away from the kiss helping her remove his shirt and after it was off he took her own shirt off before kissing her again.

This kiss much more sloppy than the last one and Avery couldn't help but let her arms go around his neck, pulling him a bit closer to her as she let her hips move up into his own.

A smirk playing on her lips when she got a moan out of him as well as feeling him begin to get hard. Letting her know that he was getting turned on which was the whole reason she had did what she did anyway. Because she wanted him turned on wanting her.

The way she already wanted him even if she had been nervous at first with the camera that was trained on them, filming the whole thing.

Letting out a moan as his lips began to work their way down her neck, Avery closed her eyes as she tilted her head. A moan coming out as he licked softly at her neck. An action that made her even wetter than what she already was.

"C..can you do that again?" Avery asked softly as she opened her eyes, her cheeks feeling hot. "I really kind of liked it."

Instead of verbally answering her, Daryl bit down on her neck before obeying her and licking at the skin on her neck again and again another moan came out. This one louder than the last one because fuck did that feel good. The way he ran his tongue softly against her neck.

Not as good as when he ate her pussy but maybe close enough and maybe Avery got turned on by the weirdest things that he did to her.

But was it really a bad thing to be a hoe for things your husband did? Avery didn't think so, so she tried not feel bad about it.

Just added it mentally to her note of weird things she liked kink wise.

"Oh fuck," Avery muttered out when she felt Daryl's tongue beginning to make a trail down her body. Her eyes instantly falling shut again as she let herself enjoy the sensations.

Let herself enjoy how good he was making her feel with just his tongue alone without even having to eat her pussy to do it.

Though a whine slowly escaped her lips when Daryl moved away as soon as he reached her jeans and she opened her eyes, looking down at him with a tiny glare in her gaze.

Only getting a smirk from him in response, "Do you want to be naked when we fuck or would you just like to get off with my tongue licking all over your body?" he asked with a playful tone.

Like he knew he was driving her crazy and he was loving every second of it. He probably was the adorable little asshole that her husband could be at times.

"Naked," Avery told him as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Now undress me."

Daryl rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "Demanding," he spoke before undoing her jeans and after they were undone he pushed them off her. Avery lifting her hips to help him in the process.

"You love me being demanding," Avery smiled and after she said that Daryl moved back up to kiss her.

Again Avery was sure it was a tactic to get her to shut up just like he had done a few days ago and again Avery wasn't going to complain about it.

Instead she kissed him back and let her hands go to his jeans which she undid in a hurry. Pushing them down and off of him as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue slowly finding it's way into his mouth as she did so.

Letting her eyes fall shut she moaned out some as his hips pressed into hers and even through the fabric of her panties and his boxers she could feel his erection.

Knowing just how much her husband wanted her maybe even needed her. Which gave her a slight thrill deep down.

One that maybe she wouldn't admit too out of fear of being too cocky. Feeling like she was the only person who ever got her husband this hard when she knew that maybe that wasn't the case.

Knew he could easily get turned on by strangers or even women they had known forever though maybe not Natalie. Hopefully never Natalie or she'd find a way to cut his dick off of him even if she loved his dick a lot.

Moaning again though Avery shut her eyes tighter as his hand found it's way inside of her panties were he began to rub her.

Making her pussy wetter than what it already was as well as turning her into nothing but a moaning, whimpering mess as her hips began to move with his hand. Wanting all the friction that he'd give her because she needed it. Craved it because she wanted to get off.

"Think I can make you orgasm more than once tonight?" Daryl asked her softly as he pulled away from the kiss to look down at her. "Because I really like it when you orgasm more than once because of me."

Avery blushed slightly at his words, "I think you can do it," she told him as he kept rubbing her softly. Her hips continuing to move with his hand. "Already so close to one right now," she admitted honestly.

Her words seeming to spur her husband on as he picked up the pace of rubbing her pussy. One finger slowly sliding inside of her none too gently as he began to fuck her with it. Again turning her into a moaning, whimpering mess.

Avery wondering if somehow this made Daryl feel good. Watching as she fell apart underneath him and knowing it was all because of him. Wondered if it gave him some of the confidence that sometimes he lacked outside of sex.

Because if so she really wasn't complaining. Instead she closed her eyes again and let herself fall into her first orgasm of the night. Her whole body feeling like jello already and she knew that at this rate she would probably end up having more than two orgasms.

A fact that she wondered if Daryl knew because he had said he liked it when she had multiple ones.

***

Hours later Avery lay in the bed, covered up by a sheet as Daryl went to cut off the video camera. A video camera that now held footage of one of the longest sex sessions they had ever had as well as one that had her having more orgasms than she had ever had before with him.

If she was right she had, had four. Four fucking orgasms and of course Daryl had been the one to prolong his own release. Obviously wanting to see how many times he could make her orgasm before he came.

"I don't know if I can walk tomorrow," Avery spoke up as Daryl finally joined her in bed. "You may have to go pick our son up from Merle's because my pussy is going to be too sensitive and sore."

Daryl laughed at that as he let an arm go around Avery's waist, "Oh poor you," he teased before leaving a light kiss on her cheek. "Unable to walk tomorrow because your husband made you feel so good during sex the night before."

Rolling her eyes Avery moved closer into him, "I guess the pain will have been worth it," she smiled knowing she didn't regret the sex at all. In fact she considered this one of the best fucks they had, had since their relationship began.

"Always worth it if it's because of sex," Daryl muttered as he kissed her cheek again and Avery's eyes fluttered shut. "But I will pick up Hunter by myself if you really want me too. Though I figured you'd jump at the chance to go hurting or not. I know you've missed having him here at home with us."

"I have," Avery admitted because deep down she had missed having her son at home even if she did like all the alone time she had gotten with Daryl.

Liked how much closer she felt to her husband because of the much needed alone time. Time that could maybe make up for their lack of a honeymoon because of her pregnancy.

"I'll be glad when he is home," Avery continued with a smile. "Though I don't think I'm the only one who missed him," she smirked as she eyed her husband. "I think you missed him too."

Daryl blushed at her words, "Just a bit," he spoke though his smile gave him away. "Don't miss him waking up crying sometimes still but I did miss having him here overall. House just felt empty."

"Yes that it did," Avery agreed figuring that they were just used to having the three of them here. Used too and content with the tiny family they had created.

A family that someday could maybe expand but not anytime soon. Her hands were too full with Hunter and Daryl and being a wife and a mom that she didn't want another baby just yet.

In a few years though maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Howlin For You came about after a prompt on the livejournal community comment_fic. It was always meant to be a 5 chapter smutty fic for Daryl and Avery's first year anniversary timeline wise. This was also supposed to be finished way sooner but life took over as did writer's block and thus I finished it months after my target goal of end of November first of December.


	6. Soundtrack

  1. Earned It by The Weeknd
  2. Howlin For You by The Black Keys
  3. Limit To Your Love by James Blake
  4. Sex by The 1975
  5. Partition by Beyonce
  6. Ride by Somo
  7. Pony by Ginuwine
  8. Gorilla by Bruno Mars
  9. Hands To Myself by Selena Gomez
  10. Talking Body by Tove Lo
  11. Down On Me by Jeremih feat 50 cent
  12. Strip It Dow by Luke Bryan
  13. Animals by Maroon 5
  14. Sex for Breakfast by Christina Aguilera
  15. Lights, Camera, Action by New Kids On The Block
  16. Sugar by Maroon 5



 


End file.
